Folded fin stabilized rockets have been developed which can be fired by one man from his shoulder or from a light weight portable launcher, if desired. The rockets are extremely useful against tanks when provided with high explosive warheads. Since the launcher must be man-transportable, weight is a prime consideration in such launcher design.
In such launchers, it is desirable to have as long a guidance length as possible, i.e. rocket is in contact with the inner surface of the launcher up to the muzzle. It is also desirable that the launcher have as short a carry length, for transporting thereof, as possible, for a given guidance length. Additionally, recoil must be held to a minimum.